For All Time
by olympus-always-okay
Summary: WARNING - FEM!YURI This is a fic request by Shiranai Atsune. Basically a re-write of the actual Yuri! On Ice with my own little twist and music! Victor x fem!Yuri, OMC x fem!Yuri


FOR ALL TIME

It had been four years since Victor and Yuuri had their fling. It was in England, after a competition. Both of them were mildly tipsy, Yuuri more than Victor, and they ended up in the same hotel room that night. It was the best night ever for Victor, and he was pretty eager for morning to come. But, when it did, he was confronted with a frantic Yuuri hurriedly putting her clothes back on and mumbling under her breath. She didn't even look at him, trying hard not to look him in the eye, and left as quickly as possible.

That had hurt Victor, but he never lost hope, being the optimistic person he was. He was sure he'd meet Yuuri again one day, and he never not spoke about Yuuri. He followed her in the news about her ice skating achievements and also kept tabs on her social media, which were barely updated. "You do realize that you're being a creepy stalker don't you, love bird?" Yuri had asked in frustration finally. "When the lights go out, she's all I ever think about. The picture burning in my brain, kissing in the rain, I can't forget my English love affair(1). Though, I'm one hundred percent sure now, that I don't want just an affair." Victor said with a dreamy sigh. "Too much information you sap!" Yuri shrieked before punching Victor and stomping off. Victor didn't notice the punch. He was too busy wondering when he'd meet the Japanese beauty again.

(1)– English Love Affair by 5 Seconds of Summer

XXXX

Victor qualified for GPF male category, and Yuuri in the female. The Finals for both categories were to be held in Sochi but on different days. His was before Yuuri's, and his theme was Eros. It was something he had never tried before, but he was eager to. It wasn't because he wanted to impress, no, not at all. Though Yakov, Yuri, Mila and even heartbroken Georgi knew differently. He won the gold easily, swaying the entire audience with his lust filled routine. He searched the stands, hoping to find a black haired Japanese among the other skaters applauding him, but she wasn't there. Huh, that's weird, Victor thought. But never mind, I'll surprise her by seeing her performance tomorrow, he thought happily.

Victor reached the stands and saw Yuuri take the ice. She looked so pretty and innocent in her outfit. Gods, I just want to hug her and never let go, he thought. But something was off, she looked way too tensed, and even her muscles looked taut with tension. She looked towards the stand, possibly looking for her coach for reassurance, but her eyes met Victor's instead. Those beautiful brown eyes widened in surprise, and before she realized, the music had started. There was grace in her movements, Victor could see it as clear as rain, but she didn't land her jumps properly. Before every jump, she made eye contact with Victor, and he smiled brightly, hoping to give her support, but she just blushed red and flubbed her jump. Yuuri has never done that before, Victor thought, a bit worried. She had the potential of winning gold easily, but why was she so nervous and tensed today?

The scored came in, and Yuuri came last. He saw her at the airport, while going to the gate to board his flight back to Russia. Victor just stared at her. Feeling eyes on her, Yuuri turned and saw the Russian. She froze, and her eyes widened. "Do you want to take a photo?" Victor asked with his usual bright smile. Her face hardened and she walked away without a word. Victor was hurt yet again, but he knew he could make Yuuri his.

XXXX

Since it was the off season, Victor's practice schedule was less ingtense and he had more time off the rink. His infatuation with Yuuri just kept increasing day by day. She was an enigma, with a different aura on the rink, and a different one off it. She seemed to be introverted and didn't post much on social media. But that didn't deter him from always checking and scrolling through her social media pages whenever he could.

XXXX

One day, Yuri stormed into his apartment. "See this. And do something about it." He said as he snatched Victor's phone from his hand, searched for something, shoved it back into his hands and stormed away without another word. Victor was about to scold the boy, when his eyes fell on his phone screen. A video was streaming and it was Yuuri. He could recognize her anywhere. She was on the rink, and when the music started, Victor knew the reason why Yuri had come to his apartment. Yuuri was skating to one of Victor's most favourite routine, and it was flawless. She landed every jump, and seemed oblivious to the fact that she was being recorded. It was better than anything he had ever seen before, and she had added an element of Yuuri to it, making the routine even better. "I know what to do." Victor whispered excitedly, as the video ended. He immediately called Yakov and went to the rink to tell him his plan.

"I've been contemplating my career as a skater. I don't want to compete anymore, but I don't want to leave the ice completely too." He told Yakov in the locker room. He didn't want the other skaters overhearing and letting the press know before he made it official himself. "Wait, before you start lecturing me, I know what I want to do, and that is become a coach. And I have decided who I want to coach too. I hope you'll support my decision, Yakov." Yakov had the expression of a brick wall on his face, red, but emotionless. "Is Katsuki Yuuri the reason behind this decision?" he asked, trying to control his rising anger. "NO! At least, she's not the only reason behind this. I am twenty seven years old, and have won the GPF gold five times continuously. New talent will keep showing up from all over the world, and I know that I would be offended if some amateur does better than me. It's best if I retire with grace after reaching an all time high and become a coach, rather than wait for time to have its will." He had practiced this speech before he went to talk to Yakov, and he poured his entire soul into this it. The only time I've felt this amount of nervousness was before my first senior debut, Victor thought. He had always viewed Yakov with awe and terror. He was pretty persuasive, and he hoped he had convinced the sour man. "You do make a good argument." Yakov agreed reluctantly with a grunt, and walked away.

The conversation was over, and Victor had got his way. As he left the rink, his met the eyes of Yuri. They were hard and inquiring. He just smiled brightly, hoping that the boy would understand. When Victor saw his face soften a bit, he knew that he understood. I need to get him a tiger shirt, Victor thought as he entered his apartment. After all, it was because of Yuri that he could pursue and coach Yuuri at the same time.

Being Victor Nikiforov, he booked tickets to Hasetsu, Japan the next day, and as soon as they were booked, he tweeted, "Looking forward to coming to the ice by helping those on it, than being on it."

He didn't mention who he was coaching. Yuuri had to be the first (other than Yakov) to know that Victor was going to coach her.

XXXX

He reached Hasetsu, but Yuuri wasn't anywhere to be seen. The only hot springs there were owned by her parents and Victor was feeling a bit tired after his flight. It would be better to soak off the fatigue before meeting Yuuri. Her parents were so nice, and welcomed him warmly. They were extremely happy when he told them why he had come to Japan. They didn't tell him much about Yuuri though, but took him directly to the hot springs after handing his bags to Yuuri's sister Mari, when he told them that he wanted to soak off. The springs were so therapeutic and soothing that Victor didn't realize the time fly by. Suddenly, the sliding door opened, and a flustered Yuuri entered. Realizing that Victor was naked in the spring made her face turn a bright shade of red. So cute! Victor thought, seeing the red flustered face and eyes that looked everywhere except at him.

"Yuuri." He said, and stood up, unmindful of his nakedness, "From today, I will be your coach. And together, we can win the gold in the Grand Prix Final." Yuuri's brown eyes widened even more in surprise and she let out an adorable squeak, and then finally noticing the extent of his nakedness, she squeaked again and closed the door with a bang and left.

After he wore the kimono Yuuri's parents had left for him, he went to the dining area. Yuuri's entire family was sitting on their knees and were happily eating and talking to each other. Yuuri was there too, and she seemed more relaxed. She was enjoying her food. Looking at her closely, Victor realized that she seemed plumper. It only enhanced her cuteness, but as a figure skater, she couldn't afford to have any extra unnecessary fat on her body. "Hello! I am Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri's new coach. I am going to help Yuuri win gold in her next Grand Prix finals." He said as an introduction. Yuuri's parents and sister were very excited to hear the news, Yuuri just stubbornly refused to look at him in the eye, and focused on eating her food. "Come, sit down." Yuuri's mother said, pointing to an empty seat near Yuuri. She went into the kitchen and brought a bowl of food and placed it in front of Victor and handed him some chopsticks. "What's this?" Victor asked, curious. He had never seen food like this before. "Katsudon. It's Yuuri's favourite food." Her mother said. Oh, so this was what Yuuri loves to eat, Victor thought. He picked up a small part of the food and put it in his mouth. The taste that flooded his toungue almost made him moan in appreciation. He could see why Yuuri loved it so much. He was willing to spend the rest of his life eating only katsudon. He quickly devoured his bowl, and snatched Yuuri's bowl. "Hey! That's mine!" Yuuri said with an adorable pout. "Nope. Not anymore." Victor said with his mouth stuffed with food. "I will start coaching you only if you get back in shape. And for that, no more katsudon." He said, trying to sound stern, but the whole effect was lost with the fact that his mouth was filled with said katsudon. "Don't worry Mrs. Katsuki, I'll eat Yuuri's share of katsudon happily." Giving her a beautiful smile.

Once Victor finished eating dinner, Yuuri led him to his room. "This is your room." Yuuri said. She sounded more confident, and looked him in the eye when she spoke to him, but there was a constant blush painting her face. "I'm not tired. Can you show me around?" Victor asked. He wanted to spend more time with Yuuri, but he was genuinely interested in knowing more about the place. Getting to spend time with Yuuri was just an added bonus. "Well, this is my room." Yuuri said, pointing to a door a few feet down the corridor in which Victor's room was. "If you want anything, don't hesitate to knock." "Can I see?" he asked, pretty eager to know what Yuuri's room looked like. "NO!" she shrieked, her face red. "Aww, what could be wrong? Is it messy? I don't mind messy rooms." He said, and opened the door to her room, ignoring her protests.

Ah, this is why she didn't want me to see her room, Victor thought. Every inch of the wall was covered with posters, pictures, newspaper cuttings of him, especially of him skating. The sight made his heart happy. Wooing Yuuri would be so much easier now, especially when he was sure that Yuuri did like him. He just needed to play his cards right. "You are my fan?" he asked, turning to a red faced Yuuri. Her face was hidden behind her hands, and she shook her head. "Oh, look, you have a stain on your shirt. I think you must've dropped food from your chopsticks by mistake. There's another stain on your tracks too." He said. It was interesting, he now knew that Yuuri wasn't a perfect goddess. She dropped food on herself too. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing! How come I didn't notice?" Yuuri cried out, trying to desperately remove the stains with her bare hands.

Victor took those hands in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Your chopstick stain is a work of art. I've got your name tattoed in an arrow heart (2). Don't bother about that. I'm sure anyone who eats your mom's katsudon will be spilling food all over themselves in their haste to eat such amazing food." Victor said with a smile. Yuuri's eyes widened at what he said, and her face was red. Does she realize that I'm flirting with her? He wondered. Within a few seconds, Yuuri regained her composure, and turned to go out of the room. "Come on, there's more to see. It's better to see the garden while there's still light. It's especially beautiful during sunset." She said. Yuuri brushed it off like it was no big deal! Had Yuuri turned to see Victor that moment, she would've been treated to a pouty Victor.

(2)– She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer (edited)

XXXX

Yuuri may be shy, but she adjusts amazingly well. For the first week, all of Victor's flirting, winking and dazzling smiles made her go red. But after that week, she got used to it, and only her eyes widened. The official coaching didn't start till it had been a month since Victor had arrived at Hasetsu. He stuck to what he said; he didn't even take Yuuri to the rink once. "You need to lose weight, Yuuri. You're a professional figure skater, don't forget that!" he kept telling her, and was always treated to her cute huff.

XXXX

By the end of the month, Yuuri was starting to get restless and wanted to start coaching. She finally lost the extra fat and even seemed excited at the idea of Victor Nikiforov being her personal coach. That's a better reaction, Victor thought, as he walked alongside a restless, hyperactive Yuuri to the ice rink.

Yuuri wore her skates in record time and was almost bouncing on the ice, waiting for Victor to join her and coach her. Victor took his time putting on his skates, teasing Yuuri, the way he felt she teases him, knowingly or unknowingly, all the time. Eventually, he did join her on the ice.

After giving her warm up and making her practice all the different jumps and combinations he could think of, Victor called for a time out and motioned Yuuri to join him on a bench out of the rink. Once Yuuri sat herself next to Victor, he turned to look at her. "What do you want your theme to be?" he asked. "Huh?" Yuuri asked, with a confused and slightly dumb look on her face. "Your theme for the Grand Prix Finals. What you want to tell the audience through your routine. A theme. What would you want it to be?" he asked, making himself clearer. "I don't know, could you help me decide? You are supposed to be my coach after all." Yuuri said, sounding nervous. "I don't know you all that well yet." Victor said with a frown. He knew an opportunity when he saw one, so he immediately smiled a bright smile, "Let me in yeah, let me get closer (3). Once I know you better, I can choose a theme for you easily! How about we take the evening off and you take me around Hasetsu and tell me all about it, and your memories here. It'll be a tour, AND I'll get to know you better! It's hitting two birds with one stone. What do you say, Yuuri?" he suggested, sounding very excited. Yuuri seemed a bit reluctant, but agreed.

Victor knew it was a bad decision to enter a bar with Yuuri with him. And it was a worse decision to try ALL the local drinks, knowing his low tolerance to alcohol. By the time he finished his third glass of sake, he began to feel tipsy, and Yuuri knew it too. "Come on, we'll go back. I won't take your tipsy ass around the town." She said, hefting Victor to his feet. "Would you take my ass around if I wasn't tipsy? You said 'your' and 'ass' together. Should I feel happy?" Victor asked, with a frown on his forehead, as his alcohol muddled brain tried to comprehend the situation. Yuuri just rolled her eyes, though the blush on her cheeks betrayed her actual feelings. "You're cute when you blush." Victor said, staring as Yuuri's cheeks became redder. "And you, are a light weight. I'm never taking you out to drink again." Yuuri mumbled under her breath, almost literally dragging the man. "NO! We have to go out again! I still don't know you fully! How can I choose a theme for your GPF then? You don't understand the chemistry we have, and it came out of nowhere (4)." He babbled. "You are going to wake up with a pounding headache and regrets." Yuuri replied with a laugh. They had reached the house/inn. She took Victor to his room and by the time Victor's head touched the pillow, he was snoring. He didn't even notice Yuuri removing his shoes and coat, and covering him with a blanket. He didn't hear her say "Good night Victor."

As Yuuri had predicted, Victor did wake up the next day with a pounding headache, but he had no regrets about what he said to Yuuri. Maybe she would've taken the hint because he had been so blatant? He didn't want to get out of bed, but he did have to coach Yuuri and he didn't want her to miss training because he couldn't hold his alcohol. He left the room with messy hair and a huge yawn. His eyes were basically slits, trying to adjust to the brightness of the morning. He took his clothes and went to the hot springs. They always helped him to calm down and relax. He had to pass through the garden to reach the springs when he heard Yuuri talking animatedly in Japanese to someone. He hid among the plants and tried to see what was going on. His hang over was forgotten. Yuuri was standing with a guy under a tree and she was smiling. Victor frowned. The smile didn't reach her eyes. The guy was holding her in his arms. Something tickled Victor's nose and he sneezed. Both the people were startled to hear the sound and looked at Victor. The guy's eyes widened, but he recovered soon and looked at Yuuri and gave her a smile and kissed her. On the lips. Very possessively. Ah, that's why she didn't reciprocate to my feelings, Victor thought sadly, she already has a boyfriend. He said something to her in Japanese, and walked past Victor, looking very smug. "That's my boyfriend Hiroya. He has come to Japan to spend his holidays. He is doing his higher studies in England." Yuuri explained, not looking at Victor in the eye. "That's great! But don't expect me to slacken your practice schedule so that you can spend time with your boyfriend. And I have thought of a theme for you too. Anyways, see you at breakfast. I'm going to have a soak in the springs." Victor said, taking his stuff into his hands. He had just walked past Yuuri when she asked him, "How're you feeling? You drank a bit too much yesterday. Is your hangover bad?" Her voice was tinged with concern and Victor's heart cracked at the sincerity in her voice. She was taken. The lucky ass. Coming to think of it, after seeing the ass kiss Yuuri, his hangover had reduced to a dull throb in his temples. "I'm fine. I just have a headache. Not too severe or anything, I have experienced worse." Victor replied with his million dollar smile, before walking to the spring as quickly as he could, his smile turning into a frown once he was sure that they couldn't see him.

(3)– Let Me In by Grouplove

(4)– Mrs. All American by 5 Seconds of Summer (edited)

XXXX

Hiroya was always at the rink whenever Yuuri had practice. He was always smiling and giving her a thumbs up. Whenever Yuuri came off the rink for water or to wipe the sweat off her face, he always hugged her and tried to kiss her. Even when she was upset that she hadn't landed a jump, he tried to kiss or hug her. And when she resisted, Victor noticed that he gripped her wrists and forced her to kiss him, and once he got what he wanted, he released her wrists and smirked. He then turned to look at Victor and the smirk widened.

Victor didn't mind Yuuri being in a relationship with someone else, but something was clearly wrong. Mila used to speak non-stop about her boyfriend to anyone and anything that had ears, but whenever Yuuri and Victor spent time together, she never did mention Hiroya. Hiroya stayed at his parents' place, thankfully, so Victor could talk freely to Yuuri when they ate. They mostly spoke about skating, and occasionally of the deceased Vicchan, whenever Makkachin decided to make an appearance. They even took Makkachin for walks together, which usually ended up with Hiroya coming too and stealing Yuuri away half way through the walk, no matter how reluctant she was to leave.

His suspicions were confirmed one day after training Yuuri. She had gone to the locker room to change out of her sweaty training clothes. Victor was passing by the room, when he heard a thud. He was shocked, and was about to barge in to see what was going on, when he heard Hiroya talking to Yuuri in English, for some random reason. He waited behind the door, trying to listen to the conversation. "Why can't you skip practice even for one day? It's not like as if you're miraculously going to win the gold this time, especially after last time's performance. Missing one EVENING of practice won't hurt you." He said, sounding very angry. Victor was shocked. How could Hiroya say such mean things to Yuuri's face? He continued to listen. "I don't want to! I'm learning my final quad set, and I don't want to leave the rink without perfecting it! The only reason I go back home is because Victor is too tired to help me!" Yuuri said, her voice cracking a bit. He could imagine those brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Victor, Victor, Victor! Ever since the Russian brat has come to coach you, you've spoken about nothing else! This is worse than four years ago. In fact, this is the least you can do for me. I took you back even after you slept with him. If it was anyone else, I don't think they'd even try listening to your reasons. We are going out, and you are coming, practice or no practice, permission or no permission." Thankfully, Victor chose that exact moment to move away from the door, and Hiroya stomped out. Victor gave him his trademark smile and waved at him. The other man just glared at him before stomping off.

He knocked the door of the locker room. "Yuuri?" he asked softly. He heard everything and had understood the situation a bit. He heard a sniffle from inside, and heard Yuuri's broken voice call out, "Yeah, I'll meet you at home. You go ahead." He could understand that she wanted to sound reassuring, but she wasn't fooling him. Normally, if Victor heard someone crying, he would immediately try to console them. But this was Yuuri, and Yuuri needed her space if she was upset. If she wanted help, she would ask for it. "I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. (5)" He whispered through the closed door. He didn't know whether Yuuri heard him or not, so with a heavy heart, Victor walked back home.

Dinner was a silent affair, even Yuuri's parents and Mari realized something was wrong, and didn't talk much. Victor finished eating quickly and went back to his room to wallow in his sorrow. Just as he settled in a comfortable position on his bed, there was a knock on his door. Not wanting to change his newly found comfortable position, he called the person in. He jumped out of his bed when he saw Yuuri enter his room. She was carrying a bottle and two glasses in her hands. From the Japanese words on the bottle, Victor deduced that she was carrying sake. She sat down at the foot of Victor's bed, opened the bottle, and poured a generous amount of sake into both the glass. She quickly downed her glass, wincing as she felt the burn of the alcohol, before pointing to the other glass. "You have it too. You'll need it." Victor went and sat across her and took a sip of alcohol from the glass. By the time he finished his first glass, Yuuri had already downed her second and her cheeks were mildly flushed. "So, Hiroya and I are childhood friends. We've seen each other cry, we've comforted each other and have always been there for each other. Once we grew older, and learnt about romance and love, he changed. He became overprotective and very possessive. In the beginning, I found it adorable, and so I agreed to be his girlfriend when he asked me to. He awoke me, but he was choking me, I was so obsessed (6). I guess I was and still am masochistic, tolerating whatever he does to me."

Victor was shocked. What was Yuuri saying? Was she in an abusive relationship? Abusive or not, he was forcing her to do things she didn't want to! His suspicions were correct, especially now that he knew the whole story. Yuuri downed another glass of sake before continuing. "I have always been your fan, and went a bit overboard with posters, CDs and stuff. Hiroya never liked that, and felt that even though I was his girlfriend, I had a crush on you. When Hiroya found out I slept with you, he was furious. But, he also got blackmail material. He said that if I ever broke up with him, he'd tell everyone that we'd slept together. And I shouldn't try to contact you either. He would tell the media what had happened. I didn't want the press and media to know about that, so I agreed."

Now it was Victor's turn to down a whole glass of sake. Yuuri was sitting in front of him, opening up completely, AND ALSO ADMITTED SHE HAD A CRUSH ON HIM. All the sadness that Victor as feeling left him in an instant. He was filled with hope. "He still was very sweet, but always brought up that incident whenever I didn't agree to what he said. Only fools fall for him (7). At least now I know, it wasn't love, it was a perfect illusion (8). I kept making myself believe that Hiroya is the same Hiroya I knew as a child, but the harsh truth is, that he's changed. A lot. And I don't want to be even ten feet near him." At this point, Yuuri was pretty tipsy, and started crying.

Victor didn't like seeing Yuuri cry. He immediately pulled her into his arms and smoothed her hair, trying to console her. Once her sobs had subsided, he whispered to her, "I know I can treat you better, than he can, because any girl like you deserves a gentleman (9). You're my shooting star, you make my heart ascend (10)." Yuuri looked up from Victor's chest, brown eyes wide. "Why didn't you want the press to know what happened then?" he asked softly. Yuuri blushed and averted her eyes. "I didn't know whether you'd like it or not. I couldn't believe that that had happened with my idol, and I didn't want to look like an attention seeker, using that to gain popularity. I didn't want you to see me as someone so cheap." "How did you want me to see you as then?" he asked, prodding her more. "A competitor, even though we participate in different categories. And maybe, something more." The last part was so soft, that Victor had to strain his ears to catch what she had said. "You know what, Yuuri? I couldn't forget our English love affair. Even though it's been four years, it's still fresh in my mind. And I don't mind if the press finds out. You should leave him because it really makes me sick just saying (11). If he tells the press, I will agree to what he says. In fact, I won't mind the speculations that will start running about. I will actually want it to be true. Would you also want it to be true?" he asked Yuuri, tilting her face so that he could see her eyes, and she could see his as he told her what he had wanted for four years. "You mean it?" Yuuri asked, worrying her lower lip. "Yes. What do you say?" Victor said.

Yuuri didn't reply. She made her actions speak for her, by kissing him. No matter how much Victor wanted Yuuri to spend the night with him, it was obvious that Yuuri was drunk. So he took her to her room and tucked her in bed. She shut her eyes and her breathing evened out as soon as her head touched the pillow. He placed a kiss on her forehead, switched off the lights and went back to his room.

(5)– One Call Away by Charlie Puth

(6)– Dangerously by Charlie Puth

(7)– Fools by Troye Sivan

(8)– Perfect Illusion by Lady Gaga

(9)– Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes

(10)- Levitate by Imagine Dragons

(11)- Just Saying by 5 Seconds of Summer

XXXX

Yuuri broke up with Hiroya the next day. Victor was with her too. "I will tell the press what happened in England." he threatened Yuuri. Since he was speaking in English, Victor understood what he said. "Oh, please go ahead. Tell the press that Yuuri and I spent the night together four years ago and have finally acknowledged our mutual feelings for each other and are together." Victor told him rudely. Hiroya stared at the two of them, looking like a fish out of water, before finally storming off. Yuuri let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She looked at Victor and smiled a bright smile. If Victor was being honest with himself, he knew that the smile Yuuri had would rival his.

Yuuri dedicated all her time in perfecting her routine. Now that she didn't have to worry about Hiroya and his blackmail, she was performing flawlessly. Each time Victor saw Yuuri skate, it seemed to be getting more and more beautiful and effective. He knew that the theme he had chosen, 'Love', would be a wonderful theme for Yuuri; she pulled off everything flawlessly and landed all the jumps perfectly. They took a break from practice every Sunday, they walked around Hasetsu, sitting under trees and talking.

XXXX

At the Grand Prix, Yuuri bagged the gold medal in the Cup of China and the Rostelecom Cup. She was obviously going to be a part of the Finals which was to be held in Barcelona. Victor saw that Yuuri was slowly losing her confidence and let anxiety take over her. He decided that it was high time she relaxed, and took her sight-seeing one day. Yuuri didn't like shopping much, but because Victor pouted and made adorable puppy dog eyes, Yuuri was carrying two bags. It was time to end the day, after all, Yuuri did have a competition to win in two days' time. As they walked to the hotel, Victor saw a jewelry shop and two simple gold bands which were on display, caught his eye. "Victor, I'm a bit tired. I want to sit for a while." Yuuri said at that exact moment. "Sit down, sweetheart, I'll be back. I just saw something in that shop."

Thankfully, the street was crowded and Victor got lost in the crowd of people, and Yuuri couldn't see where he was going. He entered the shop and bought the simple gold ring on display. He kept the box in his pocket and went back to Yuuri, and both of them walked in peaceful silence, back to their hotel room.

At night, while Yuuri was changing into her pajamas, Victor sat on the bed, nervously fiddling with the box. As soon as Yuuri came out and sat on her side of the bed, he walked up to her, and kneeled in front of her. "I know we've been together for a short while, and you might think that it is too soon for me to say this, but I had made this decision since England. Katsuki Yuuri, would you honour me by becoming my wife?" he asked, opening the box. Yuuri's eyes widened and become glossy with tears, and she reached for something on the table next to the bed. It was box similar to the one in Victor's hands. "I was planning to ask you the same thing, but after I won gold." She said, opening the box and showing him an identical ring. Victor was shocked. But then, realization struck. She wanted to marry him! He removed the ring from its box and slipped it onto her finger. "We'll get married once you win the gold. As of today, I want you to be my fiancée." He said, kissing the ring once he slid it on. "Same goes for you, Victor Nikiforov." Yuuri said with a wide smile, sliding her ring onto his finger.

It was the happiest day of Victor's life. He was engaged to the most perfect woman in existence.

XXXX

Victor shouldn't have been surprised when Yuuri won the gold. He was expecting it. What he didn't expect was what she said during the interview afterwards. "How do you feel about winning the gold after being placed last?" a reporter had asked. "I feel happy, but mostly excited. I feel grateful, Victor has put so much of effort into training me, perfecting the routine, but that's all secondary. I'm very excited. I had promised Victor that we would get married when I win the gold, and now that I have, I can't wait to get married to him!" she gushed in front of the cameras, with a tinge of red high on her cheeks. Yuuri had surprised him, and he felt his cheeks heating up. This time, it was him who was blushing and not Yuuri. Unable to control his emotions, he hugged Yuuri. The cameras clicked with flashes, but both of them ignored it. "I love you, soon to be Mrs. Nikiforov." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too, Mr. Nikiforov."

At the party, Yuuri got drunk and told everyone that she was getting married, and made it a point to show off her ring to everyone who came to talk to her. Half an hour before the party was supposed to end, Victor felt that they should retire for the night, before Yuuri started blatantly embarrassing herself. That's why, not because he couldn't keep his hands off her. "Yuuri, I think you've had enough to drink. We have a flight tomorrow. You don't want to end up with a huge headache now, do you?" he said, taking her arm. "Okay, Victor." She said in a sing song voice. They stumbled their way to the room, because Yuuri had lost all her inhibitions and was kissing Victor every few seconds. Not that he was complaining, but he'd rather kiss her in the privacy of their room. Once they entered their room, Yuuri shoved him onto the bed and started stripping both of them. "Wh-what?" Victor stuttered, not comprehending what was going on. "Don't think too much, just bust that kick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. (12)" She whispered while working on his tie. Who was he to deny Yuuri?

(12)– Love Game by Lady Gaga

XXXX

A month of preparations, decisions and all sorts of organizing after the GPF, and Victor and Yuuri were finally ready to be wed. They were willing to get married the next day, but Yuuri and Victor's parents were against it and gave them both a sound scolding for even thinking such a thing. So, to please them, they got themselves involved in the wedding preparations to make it a move along faster. And after a month, Victor was waiting at the end of the aisle for his bride to enter. And when she did, it was the most beautiful sight ever. Everything about her just screamed Yuuri to Victor. The gown was simple, just as she had wanted, and she wasn't wearing much jewelry, except for a string of white pearls round her neck and her gold ring. She wasn't holding roses, but was holding orange tulips, which added colour to the serenity. When she walked down the aisle and stood next to him, he couldn't help but whisper to her, "There's beautiful and then there's you. (13)" Yuuri blushed a bit, and smiled.

When the newly- weds were left alone together for the night, Victor took Yuuri's hands in his, and brushed his thumb over the gold ring glittering on her finger. "Today's our first day as husband and wife. I wanted to add this to my wedding vows, but my mother would've eaten my ear off if I had. But you need to know, whether I said it in front of everyone or not. You know how I feel, this thing won't go wrong (14). And when I say, I love you, baby you gotta know that's for all time (15)." "I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more (16)." Yuuri replied before kissing him.

(13)– Then There's You by Charlie Puth

(14)- I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson

(15)- For All Time by Michael Jackson (yes, this is the title)

(16)- Thousand Years by Christina Perri

 **A/N – This is a fic requested by Shiranai Atsune. She wanted a fem!Yuuri x Victor fanfiction with romance and humour. Unfortunately, those two genres rarely go well with each other for me XD**

 **I hope you like it! I added my own twists and incorporated music into it too. All of my favourite artists (except BTS and Fall Out Boy) has been quoted here. And Grouplove and Christina Perri were added at the last moment because I was listening to them while writing.**

 **Beta reading was done by yuri_on_ice from Instagram.**


End file.
